


Honorable

by Morey



Category: Hot Wheels (Toys), Hot Wheels AcceleRacers, hot wheels world race
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morey/pseuds/Morey
Summary: After his encounter with Zed-36 on the tracks, and the discovery that it was Kurt Wylde all along, Taro finds himself hoping they’ll run I to each other again in order to get some revenge of his cheap tactic. However when he runs into Kurt outside of the track, his ploy to get back at him doesn’t go as planned.(This is based in World Race, not Acceleracers. Only tagged bc characters and there’s no fandom tag for World Race :/)





	Honorable

**Author's Note:**

> Important! This is based after desert realm and refers to things described in the comics (Taro encountering Zed, Kurt being kicked from a grand prix he was in).  
> kinda elevated Kurt’s bad/anti-hero personality bc I feel like there were some missed opportunities to go over that in the movie + considering he has a criminal history i dont like to see him being all that good early on. Also this is a bit of..hate fucking? Its dubious, i had no idea where i was going at first, but i make hints to past interactions that imply the build up. Also. let’s disregard the weird shape of the Slingshot for this, okay? Don’t think too hard on it...  
> Part of me wanted to give some...background to this? I may write more based on happenings previous to this fic but didnt want to imply much until i got around to it.

  
While he made it out in a tie for first place, Taro still found himself bothered by his encounter with Zed-36 on the tracks. As far as he knew, no one else even saw it, so Taro decided he’d just keep it between him and Zed… or, Kurt, as they had found out at the end of the last race. At first, the encounter seemed to just be against him and someone threatening the World Race. But after Kadeem ran into Zed and revealed it was really Kurt Wylde? Well, it was a bit more complex. Honor and loyalty was very important to Taro, and it now seemed that Kurt had none of that after today- seeing him join the race just to sabotage it under the name of someone else and cheat to get ahead of him was repulsive in Taro’s eyes.

As Taro stood there in the empty lot outside illuminated by the bright lights he saw that he was the only one left and decided he would shut off the outdoor lights and head in as well. Hopefully in the morning they could move on and Kurt would no longer be a burden on the tracks… or maybe Taro could get back at him for making such a cheap move in the desert realm. After shutting off the lights and taking on more look around, something in the distance caught his eye. Up on one of the cliffs there was a faint green glow, fading slowly in and out. While it was late out, Taro had his suspicions with the recent events and wanted to check it out. Taro quietly got in his car, making sure to turn off his headlights as to not alert whoever he would run into. As Taro drove away from the base, he found himself hugging the cliff sides until he reached a open trail that would lead him upwards. A car had obviously been on this path a few times already, so he followed cautiously. As he reached flat ground, Taro could see the green glow not far off.

Deciding that driving his car any further would make too much noise, Taro got out of his vehicle and chose to go on foot. It wasn’t too far before he could see a silhouette in front of the glow- which the source seemed to be a small holographic device. There were faint murmurs in the distance that Taro couldn’t make out, possibly coming from that glowing device. However, before he could decipher anything else it went out and the area was dark. Just as Taro assumes he wouldn’t be able to see his culprit, the lights of their car turning on illuminated them once more. It was at this moment that they noticed Taro before getting in their vehicle- a familiar face as he held his helmet at his side, no longer caring to hide who he was.

“What do you think you’re doing out here?” Kurt’s tone did not seem threatening, but it showed little concern.

  
“I’d ask the same of you.” Taro’s voice was as calm as ever when he spoke, keeping neutral on the outside regardless of his intentions in mind.

  
“Leave. You can’t do anything to stop me from what I’m doing.” The sternness in his voice did little to Taro as they stood there in the darkness.

  
“At first, I appreciated your driving skills- but I've heard a lot about you in the past.” Taro commented, slowly approaching Kurt. “But you’re just using a ton of cheap tactics to get your way. I kind of doubt you were ever good at all now.”  
It only took a split second for those words to suddenly change Kurt’s demeanor from calm to defensive. “Oh, really?” He stepped towards Taro, putting his helmet down on the hood of his car.

  
“Wait—“ Kurt smiled before continuing, “You’re just pissed because of what happened in the desert realm right? As if that was the only time I beat you?”

  
Taro stood there without adding anything in, he knew full well he ticked Kurt off and he’d probably keep going until he was satisfied. “I have a little fun on the tracks, and to you it’s just a cheap tactic I used to get ahead?” Kurt seemed amused by the idea that Taro was bitter due to being toyed with on the race track, regardless of it being wrong or right.

  
“Is that what you’re calling it? A little fun?” Taro raised a brow at him, finding it ridiculous that anyone would consider his actions fair or honorable in any race. “What, did you pull that shit in the Grand Prix you were in too? Is that why they kicked you out and you’re looking for shady jobs like this?”

  
Kurt’s expression turned cold at those words, stepping into Taro’s personal space. “ _That’s not what happened._ ” Taro failed to change his expression a bit as Kurt went off yet again— actually feeling quite confident in his words seeing how Kurt was so incapable of keeping calm like he was.

  
Taro stepped out of Kurt’s face and around him, putting his back to Kurt’s car. “You’re just proving my point by getting so heated up about it. No one would believe you anyways.”

  
“Listen—“ Kurt quickly turned to face Taro, swiftly putting his grip around the collar of Taro’s jacket. “You probably think your honor code does you a lot of good. Makes you a better person, right? But it doesn’t do shit if you can’t even handle such a simple ploy on the track. Races aren’t always fair.”

  
Before Taro could even push Kurt away from him, he was pushed back again. “This isn’t a race simply about winning, so I’ll do what I want in order to get there. And I have no shame in that.” Kurt continued as he kept his grip around Taro’s collar, backing him up against the car.

  
“Get your hands off of me.” Taro looked Kurt straight in the eyes, meeting the anger in his gaze that Taro knew wouldn’t die down quickly.

  
“You know full well you couldn’t survive breaking your own morals, and that makes you just as weak as anyone else.”

  
Taro looked at him without saying a word, but failing to come up with anything to say practically admitted defeat. Kurt let go of his collar and pushed Taro onto the hood of his car. “You really have nothing to say?” Kurt said as he stood over him.

Taro’s gaze shifted away for a moment before meeting Kurt’s again. Finding himself being pushed around, his morals insulted- he wasn’t sure what to be thinking under this pressure. How was he not right? Why was he weak for being an honorable man? Taro finding himself stuck in this position, it felt as if it was all being proven to him. Weak morally, weak _physically_ as it also seemed. He couldn’t help but feel some sort of embarrassment over it all. With his mind whirling in thoughts, Taro barely noticed Kurt suddenly on top of him— leaning over Taro with his hands on either side of him, pressed against the metal hood of car. Their distance was close, claustrophobic— Taro’s eyes quickly went from Kurt’s hands to his eyes.

“You can’t _stand_ being like this, right?” Kurt seemed to enjoy this, and Taro couldn’t tell if it was simply because he pushed the wrong buttons earlier. “Just like on that last track, just like every time someone passed you.”

  
“I don’t know what you’re implying.” Taro replied, looking him in the eyes.

  
With their positioning, Kurt had one knee up on his car between Taro’s legs. He shifted himself and Taro glanced down swiftly, propping himself up on his elbows as if ready to leave. But Kurt stayed just as he was, only putting them closer as Taro attempted to get up- it didn’t seem to phase Kurt.

  
“If all you wanted to do was throw insults as me, then I’ll gladly leave- as you asked earlier.” Taro said, keeping his gaze locked- but he found his eyes darting around Kurt’s expression as he tried to read his next intentions.  
“If I was a bit more like you, I guess I might do that.”

  
Taro felt his face heat up when Kurt shifted his position, pressing his knee further against his crotch. Taro huffed and said with a small smirk, “You’re awfully touchy. If you wanted to play rough, you could’ve just asked.”

 

Kurt’s brows raised at the comment as he stifled a laugh. “Your snark doesn’t hide the fact you’d much rather be me right now.. controlling the situation.”

  
He blinked, glanced away, and swallowed nervously— as much as Taro tried to make it as impossible for Kurt to see his true emotions, he knew Kurt could read the humiliation he was feeling. It wasn’t just due to his discomfort, but because he knew he was much more honorable than Kurt was- he shouldn’t be looked down on by a man that cheated and thought he could manipulate him like this.

  
Kurt pushed him back down again, pinning Taro’s arms at his side when he tried to struggle. “Would’ve been nicer if we did this earlier, you know.” Taro said, a light smile on his face. Before he was aware Kurt was against Tezla and the race, he got along well with him as their rivalry grew in the background. Maybe, yes, this probably would’ve happened at some point anyways but Taro didn’t really want to find himself in this particular position if it did…

Kurt didn’t even reply, but the look in his eye said he agreed and he took that confirmation a step further as he suddenly pressed his lips against Taro’s. It surprised him, and his heart raced when Kurt bit his lip before pulling away. He didn’t want to admit he leaned into it, that it felt nice, and that the insecurity of being put in this position turned him on— but it did. He was still generally pissed at Kurt, but Taro… wanted this? He did. He still couldn’t fully admit that to himself- not like this- but it was true.

He looks so satisfied with himself, Taro thought as kept his gaze locked with Kurt’s after the exchange. It didn’t feel right for Taro to be like this, but he’d try and go with it anyways. He wanted very badly to just take Kurt by the shoulders and switch their places, but Kurt already seemed determined he’d set his position here tonight and he probably wouldn’t give it up easily. Kurt very much wanted Taro to simply feel like it wasn’t worth trying to dominate him, whether it was with his words or just physically, and he’d certainly gotten that through.

Kurt’s hands trailed down his side, Taro fighting every urge in his body to not squirm away from his touch. Taro quickly found his hips gripped and pulled closer to Kurt, the heat of their bodies pressed together in the cold of the night becoming obvious to the both of them.

“You like this.” Kurt claimed as he looked down at Taro. He knew how Taro felt about it- he did want it but, he didn’t really want Kurt on top of him. He wasn’t used to that and Kurt knew it would be a decent way to get something out of the scenario while still making Taro feel insecure about it. Kurt’s own feelings were mixed- he didn’t hate Taro but he wouldn’t let those insults slide, trying to slander his name with accusations about his past.

“Fuck you.” Taro said with a smirk tugging at his lips, glancing away as his face lit up in embarrassment.

He could feel Kurt’s thumb sneak under the lip of his pants, the lightest exposure of his skin sending a chill down his back. He could feel himself itching for it, to have Kurt touch him now and finish him off. But he wouldn’t dare say it. Kurt slide his other hand over the front of Taro’s pants, the lightest touch over his crotch making him angle into his hand just a little. It was noticeable enough to Kurt tough, and he couldn’t help but smile at that. Taro was having trouble looking him in the eyes now.

“Admit it.” There was a tinge of playfulness in Kurt’s voice when he said that.  
Kurt’s hand pressed against Taro’s tight pants again, feeling him out more than before. His fingers drifted over the bulge in his pants, cupped it against his hand and motioned his fingers along it slowly. Immediately Taro gave him a response by letting his fingers grip tightly against Kurt’s back, letting a breath out through his clenched teeth. He could feel himself growing hard under Kurt’s touch as it became more difficult for him to hold back what he was really feeling. He bucked against Kurt’s hand as he felt a tingle of pleasure run through his body.

Kurt lifted his hand for a moment before leaning in. “If you want more you can just ask for it.”  
He rocked his hips into Taro, dipping his head to dot his lips along his jawline. The overstimulation of the heat between his legs and the shivers up up spine made Taro feel like his heart would melt completely. He suddenly felt a sharp prick of pain as Kurt decided he’d nip at his neck, leaving spots along the side of his neck. He felt himself lean into it, but the realization of the marks on his skin in the morning made his cheeks heat up. He almost forgot the sensation around his crotch until he felt Kurt press against him again and Taro felt himself shake at the sensation of a climax growing under his clothes. He still hadn’t said a word up until this point, just heavy breaths and held back moans. Kurt was hoping he could make him break and say something soon.

Kurt pulled his hips back though and he could feel Taro quiver just a bit as the sensation of their bodies pressed together stopped. “Just get on with it and make me fucking come.” Was the one thing Taro finally said before pulling Kurt into a kiss. Kurt smiled against it, surprised by the energy Taro put into it as his hand gripped Kurt’s hair and him pushed further into the kiss. When Taro finally pulled away Kurt already had his hands back on him.  
“That’s just what I wanted to hear.” Kurt said with a pant before he let his fingers trail down his body.

They hovered over for a moment before going to grip his hips instead as Kurt rocked himself against Taro again. They were both incredibly sensitive as their obviously hard cocks rubbed against each other, though Kurt would make sure to get Taro to come fast. It didn’t seem that hard to turn him on the right way now that he realized what could really eat him going. Kurt pulled down Taro’s jacket just a bit to lean in and bite him further down along his collar bone. It was light first, and in not seeing any major reaction he decided harder— and so he pressed his hips into Taro and bit down one more time on his skin until a droplet of red budded at the surface. He could feel Taro’s fingers tightly grip his jacket as he cursed under his breath and moaned through the pain. With his legs shaking Taro thrusted desperately against him a few more times  
He exhaled quickly before muttering “ _Shit_.” Under his breath. As he made his last thrust against Kurt’s hips his breath shook, pressing his body closer. When his chest tightened Taro felt the sensation building at his crotch flow through his nerves as he felt himself climax against his clothes. It was sticky and uncomfortable no doubt, but his brain failed to process care about it as his mind was fuzzy with the orgasm. Somewhere in his chest he felt himself still feeling slightly embarrassed over the position he got himself into, and the fact he liked it as much as he did. As his breaths slowed down, Taro saw Kurt looking down on him as he lay with his back against his car.

“Hopefully I’ll see you on the tracks tomorrow.” He smirked at Taro before he went to grab his helmet sitting at the side of his car.  
Taro got up awkwardly, turning to watch him walk off. His own hand rubbed one of the bite marks on his neck as he heard the door of the car slam shut and the headlights turn on. He pulled the collar of his jacket up closer to his face before sighing and walking back for his own car.


End file.
